¿Quién puede decir porqué tu corazón llora?
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: "- El Amor también mata, ¿no es cierto?- Le dijo con burla." AU Cardverse. Side-story de "Como caen las cartas" Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:_** ¡Hola a todos! Ojalá y hayan pasado felices fiestas en compañía de todos sus seres queridos. n.n

Este Cardverse también está relacionado con_ "Como caen las cartas"_ y _"Deseo de un sueño lejano"_, seguirá siendo enredoso, pero poco a poco se sabrá de qué se trata.

El título es una frase de la canción _"Only time"_ de** Enya**, la cuál no la uso con fines de lucro, sino para entretenimiento. Recuerdo qué una vez la oí 100 veces para escribir un fanfic de Naruto qué me borraron. :S

Disfruten el One-Shot. u.u

* * *

**¿Quién puede decir porqué tu corazón llora?**

- Ven conmigo. Quiero presentarte a alguien.-

_Y fue detrás de Él, sin cuestionarle nada._

_Llegaron a una hermosa pradera llena de flores, las cuáles se mecían con la fresca brisa. Y justamente enmedio de todo el campo, se hallaba un joven de piel morena, ojos cafés y cabellos color chocolate, sentado encima de una enorme piedra._

- ¿Es él a quién tiene qué presentarme?- Preguntó el de cabellos castaños y ojos violetas.

- Así es.- Le contestó, y le daba la sensación de qué estaba disfrutando del momento.- Vamos, acércate.-

_Más no muy bien se aproximara al joven, éste rompió en llanto._

- ¿Porqué él?- Preguntó con suma tristeza.- ¿Porqué tiene qué ser el primero?-

- Sólo has lo que tienes qué hacer.- Le ordenó al joven qué estaba sentado en la piedra.- José María Itzae.-

_Tembloroso, sacó de entre sus ropas una baraja, comenzó a barajearla y sacó una al azar._

- Roderich.- Se dirigió al castaño.- Eres uno de los Niños de la Eternidad.-

_El mencionado se volteó a ver a su acompañante, más éste sólo le hizo una seña con la cabeza._

- Escucha bien lo qué tengo qué decirte.- Le mostró la carta, alzándola a la altura de su pecho.- Eres Lover del Tarot, el Enamorado de la Baraja. Y como tal, has sido privilegiado por Él, quién a cambio de cumplir sus peticiones, te ha dado la Libertad Absoluta. Viajas a donde quieres, haces y deshaces lo qué deseas, todo lo qué necesites.-

_Dejó la carta, la cuál flotaba en el aire, y el resto de la baraja empezó a girar a su alrededor._

- Con tu propia mano, matarás a quién amas.- Le dijo José María, y unos hilos de sangre comenzaron a brotar de su pecho.

_Enamorado no sabía de qué estaba más asombrado; de saber qué mataría a un ser amado, o qué el moreno se estuviera desangrando sin ser herido._

- ¿Está bien?- Preguntó preocupado a su acompañante.- Necesita atención.-

- No hay necesidad de eso.- Le respondió y le ordenó a José María.- Es suficiente. Calla.-

- No.- Respondió solemnemente.- Debo decirle todo al Arcano del Amor.- E ignoró la orden.- También, indirectamente provocarás...-

- **_¡BASTA!_**- Gritó molesto, y usando su poder, comenzó a cerrar uno de sus puños.- **_¡GUARDA SILENCIO!_**-

_El joven empezó a retorcerse, así como gruesas gotas de sudor brotaron en su cuerpo a causa del dolor. Pero apretando la quijada con fuerza, inhalaba la mayor cantidad de aire posible._

- **_¡L-LOS... 21... ARCA...NOS...!_**- Hacía hasta lo imposible por seguir hablando, peleando contra la fuerza invisible qué lo lastimaba.- **_¡T-TU... DE...CISIÓN... SE... SERÁ...!_**-

- **_¡CÁLLATE!_**-

_Enfurecido de qué no le obedeciera, usó su poder para trasladarse, dejando solo al joven moreno, quién cayera sobre la enorme piedra, casi sin fuerzas._

- Enamo... rado.- Respiraba con dificultad, y pese a no tener compañía, dijo lo que tenía qué decir.- Tu... deci...sión... tra-traerá l-la... perdi-dición de, de... los, los de-de...más Ar...canos.-

_Y se desmayó, enmedio de la nada._

**.~o0o~.**

- Quiero qué olvides lo qué pasó.- Le ordenó a Roderich.- Y vete inmediatamente, deseo estar a solas en este momento. Te llamaré cuando te necesite de nuevo.-

- Como usted ordene.- Hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la Habitación del Infinito.

_Tenía dudas, más sabía que lo prudente era no preguntar. Le obedecía ciegamente, sin cuestionar sus mandatos y dándole consejo cuando era requerido. Tal como había sido convenido._

**.~o0o~.**

_Mucho tiempo pasó desde la última vez. Ahí, en la Habitación del Infinito, lo esperaba impaciente._

- Dígame.- Se dirigió hasta donde estaba.- ¿Para qué me ha llamado en esta ocasión?-

- Quiero qué me respondas una pregunta.-

- Usted dirá.-

- Si a un ser se le arrebata lo qué más quiere.- Miró con profundidad los ojos violetas.- ¿Perdería el juicio, la razón?-

_El castaño se llevó una mano a la boca para meditar. Era una cuestión difícil, principalmente porqué era un asunto concerniente al Amor, y ése era un tema delicado. Pero debía darle una respuesta, por lo qué suspiró._

- Dependería mucho del ser, así como también de aquello qué desea.- Respondió.- Si es algo reemplazable, no hay motivo para perder el juicio. En caso contrario, sería entonces el preguntarse,_ "¿este ser es lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarse abatir ante la pérdida?"_, tomando en cuenta, claro, si desaparece o no del plano existencial en el qué habita.-

_Guardó silencio, esperando saber si la respuesta qué había dado lo complacía. Lo comprobó al verlo esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios._

- Muy interesante respuesta. Ahora, ahí.- Señaló un rincón, donde reposaba un arco y un arcaj lleno de flechas.- Tómalo, y desde la ventana de esta habitación, quiero qué dispares dos flechas en direcciones opuestas.-

_Al instante recogió el arco y las flechas, y en lo qué se encaminaba a la ventana, no evitó pensar en una humana qué había conocido no mucho tiempo atrás, sin saber porqué su memoria la evocaba en ese momento. Asomó la cabeza por el marco, preguntándose en cómo complacerlo. Más al instante, una idea lo iluminó._

- Dos flechas.- Se dijo en voz baja.

_Mientras tensaba la cuerda con una de las más peculiares saetas qué hubiese visto en toda su vida, una creada de oro con la punta hecha de lo qué parecía ser un rubí, su mente fue invadida de nueva cuenta por la imagen de la chica qué conociera. Disparó entonces una flecha al Cielo, y la otra, en sentido contrario._

- Está listo.- Le avisó, haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Deja el arco y las flechas aquí.- Le ordenó.- Puedes retirarte.-

- Sí.- Y haciendo lo qué le indicara, no pudo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento al respecto.

**.~o0o~.**

_Estaba trabajando en el campo, cuando le avisaron qué su esposa había muerto._

_Corrió con todas las fuerzas qué sus piernas le permitieron; tropezando, llegó hasta donde yacía su cónyuge fallecida. Tenía el pecho ensangrentado y perforado._

- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo murió?- Preguntó sollozante, abrazando el frío cadáver de su mujer.- ¿Quién la mató?-

- No lo sabemos.- Le respondió uno de los presentes.

- Ella estaba recogiendo flores del suelo, cuando una flecha cayó del cielo y la atravesó por la espalda.- Dijo alguien.

- ¡Pe-Pero...! ¿Quién la disparó?- Inquirió a la gente reunida.- ¿Quién mató a mi mujer?-

- No lo sabemos.- Un tercero le puso una mano al hombro.- Tal vez fue la Voluntad del Creador qué tu esposa muriera así.-

- N-No... **_¡NO ES VERDAD!_**- Gritó encolerizado.- **_¡MI ESPOSA NO...!_**- La apretujó más entre sus brazos.- **_¡MI ESPOSA NO MERECÍA MORIR ASÍ!_**-

Y los demás sólo lo miraban con pena, llenos de pesar.

**.~o0o~.**

- Tienes qué subir a la Montaña de los Cuatro Vientos.- Le dijo un extraño hombre de cabellos rubios, piel blanca y ojos azules, a los tres días de haber muerto su mujer.- Ahí, podrás conversar con el Creador.-

_Dicho esto, se retiró, dejándolo solo._

- La Montaña de los Cuatro Vientos.- Dijo al estar al pie de la misma. E inició el camino hasta la cima.

_Semanas pasaron antes de poder llegar hasta lo más alto de dicha montaña; los vientos, celosos de su territorio, soplaban con inclemencia, haciendo hasta lo imposible para qué se rindiera. Llagas y ampollas cubrían sus manos principalmente, por las tantas veces qué resbalaba, sujetándose apenas por una rama o el filo de las piedras qué cortaban su piel._

_El hambre le calaba de cuando en cuando, más racionaba como podía el poco alimento qué traía consigo. El frío era aún peor, le calaba hasta los huesos, obligándolo a detenerse en repetidas ocasiones, más el recuerdo de su esposa, en especial su dulce sonrisa, era un fuego abrigador, qué le hacía sacar fuerzas de lo imposible._

- _**¡NO ES JUSTO!**_- Gritó apenas se cerciorada de estar en la cima.

_El espectáculo era de lo más impresionante, no sólo podía verse el sol, sino también el cielo azul cubierto por estrellas, y la luna con su pálida luz y tímida, se asomaba apenas con todo su esplendor. Pero no le importaba lo qué vieran sus ojos, ya qué su mente y corazón eran fieles ante la imagen de su amada asesinada._

- **_¡NO ERES JUSTO, CREADOR!_**- Temblaba, no del frío, no del dolor de sus heridas, no por el hambre ni por la sed. Sólo temblaba de odio.- **_¿PORQUÉ ME LA QUITASTE?_**-

**_~Dime tu nombre.~_**

- **_¡JESÚS ALEJANDRO!_**-

_Le respondió, no sabía porqué quería saber su nombre, más tampoco le importaba. Una luz proveniente del Firmamento apareció ante él, y de ella descendió una espada de dos filos, suspendida en el aire._

**_~A ti qué exiges Justicia, toma la Espada, y ejércela con tu propia mano. Acaba con la Injusticia y extermina con su filo a la Maldad qué habita en este mundo.~_**

_Cambió por completo al momento de tomar la espada con su mano. Las heridas sanaron; sus ropas cambiaron, portaba ahora botas cafés, pantalones azules, una camisa blanca y una capa café le cubría por entero. Abandonó de inmediato la Montaña de los Cuatro Vientos, listo para repartir la Justicia en la Tierra, como su único propósito en la vida._

**.~o0o~.**

- **_¡TE DARÉ LO QUÉ QUIERAS, LO QUÉ TÚ PIDAS! ¡AAAAAAAH!_**-

_Recorría pueblos y ciudades, portando su espada bajo la capa. La gente hablaba y rumoraba sobre aquél qué, alzando su arma de doble filo, cortaba las cabezas de aquéllos qué habían obrado mal, lo que los obligaba a conducirse con la mayor de las prudencias, ya qué Jesús Alejandro no mostraba misericordia con ésos que eran culpables antes sus ojos._

- Guarda tu espada, toma asiento, y escucha lo qué debo decirte.-

_Llegó a la Pradera, tras caminar por varios meses, y se encontró con el joven moreno, qué sentado en la enorme piedra, le dirigía la palabra._

- Te has convertido en uno de los Niños de la Eternidad.- Dijo al tiempo que sacaba la baraja de sus ropas.- Una tragedia ocurrió en tu vida, por la cuál aceptaste sostener la espada qué escondes bajo la capa.-

_Barajeó las cartas, sacando una al instante._

- Eres _Justice_ del Tarot, la _Justicia_ de la Baraja. Tu único propósito es erradicar la_ Injusticia_ en este mundo con mano dura y sin tener piedad.- Agachó la mirada con tristeza y la alzó con una expresión de reproche.- Más eso no te devolverá a tu esposa, hagas lo qué hagas.-

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- Le gritó al moreno y puso su mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada.

- Te has empeñado tanto con la muerte de tu ser amado, qué no ves el verdadero motivo por el cuál estás aquí.- Lo miró directo a los ojos.- Deberás liberar a _Muerte_ de su tormento cuando entren en el _Salón de la Flama_, en donde el alma de tu esposa es devorada eternamente por el fuego de la _Flama_.-

- N-No... **_¡ELLA, NO!_**- Gritó al comprender de qué hablaba.

_No pudo contenerse más, sacó su espada y cortó con ella no sólo el aire, sino también todo lo qué rodeaba al joven. Un enorme destello surgió y numerosas grietas aparecieron, para dar paso a la rotura del espacio qué estaba entre ellos._

- ¿Qué demonios...?-

_El cuerpo del moreno flotaba, y alrededor de él, los cuatro elementos de la Naturaleza lo rodeaban._

**_~Guarda tu espada, Arcano de la Justicia.~_**

_Cientos de voces provenía de la garganta de aquél, y no tuvo más remedio qué obedecer._

- ¿Quién eres realmente?- Le cuestionó.

_**~Soy la Madre Tierra, y he tomado el cuerpo de José María Itzae para hablar contigo.~**_

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

**_~Del Destino de todos, de la Aniquilación de todos los Mundos. Sobre el Plan qué el Creador está llevando a cabo. Por su capricho, es por lo cuál has perdido a tu esposa, y aventó su alma a la Flama, en donde arderá hasta el día qué crea un nuevo Universo, uno en el cuál nadie volverá a verse de nuevo.~_**

- **_¿CÓ-CÓMO SE ATREVIÓ?_**- Gritó enfurecido, más fue interrumpido.

**_~Has liberado a José María de su castigo injusto, más él debe permanecer atado a la Voluntad del Creador, ya qué es la única manera para poder cambiar el Destino de este Universo agonizante.~_**

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede él hacer eso? Es sólo un muchacho.-

**_~Aconsejando a los 22 Arcanos del Tarot, diciéndoles qué hacer. Él ha sido maldecido injustamente por el Creador, haciéndole ver y vivir en carne propia, constantemente, la muerte de los 22 Arcanos, hasta el final de sus días con un beso de Muerte. Sólo así puede contactarlos a todos.~_**

_Hubo un prolongado silencio qué nadie interrumpía. Hasta qué habló de nuevo._

**_~Para poder eliminar el tormento de Muerte, deberás cometer la más grande de las Injusticias. Sólo de esa manera, el porvenir del nuevo Universo será asegurado. ¿Estás dispuesto a cumplir con tu Destino para salvar el de los demás?~_**

- Lo haré.- Contestó con firmeza, tras analizar toda la información.

**_~¿Aún si el alma de tu esposa reencarna y sea feliz a lado de otra persona?~_**

Agachó la mirada, recordando los buenos y malos tiempos en compañía de su amada.

- Sí. Todo sea porqué ella sea feliz en ese nuevo Universo.- Alzó el rostro con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

**_~Prosigue entonces tu camino y no pierdas la Esperanza. Es necesario qué te marches ya.~_**

- ¿Qué será de él?- Preguntó por el joven.- Ahora qué he roto su maldición.-

**_~Yo lo maldeciré, atándolo a mí, ya qué además está protegiendo la Rosa de Muerte, y lo único qué el Creador ni nadie más debe saber, o todo será en vano. Adiós, Jesús Alejandro. No nos volverás a ver.~_**

_Y ante esas palabras, guardó su espada e inició la búsqueda de Muerte._

**.~o0o~.**

- ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Fue lo primero qué dijo al llegar frente a Él, con voz apagada y triste.

**_~Con tu propia mano, matarás a quién amas.~_**

_Y se repetían sin cesar en su cabeza esas palabras_,_ las cuáles se habían vuelto realidad en el día siguiente qué las oyó._

- Tenías razón.- Y escuchó cómo se acercaba, sintiendo un escalofrío.- No fue lo suficientemente fuerte cuando le arrebataste lo qué más quería.-

- ¿Cómo?-

- Las dos flechas, las qué disparaste, ya tenían un objetivo fijo.- Tomó una flecha y jugueteaba con ella, ante el asombro de Enamorado.- Oro y rubí, tan apreciados por los hombres, y tan fríos como el puñal.- La sujetó con firmeza entre los dedos.- Al igual qué el _Amor_.-

_Con un rápido movimiento, enterró la saeta en el pecho del Arcano, cuya sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro._

- El _Amor_ también mata, ¿no es cierto?- Le dijo con burla.

_Fue cuando entendió una cosa; José María le estaba mostrando donde y cómo moriría. Y las lágrimas corrieron de sus ojos._

- ¿Por... qué?- Preguntó con dolor desde lo más profundo de su ser.

- Ya no me sirven.- Le respondió con sorna.- Así qué sé obediente, y muérete de una vez.-

_El de ojos violetas no pudo menos qué cerrar los ojos, aceptando entonces su Destino. Un tenue destello brotó de su cuerpo, y se desvaneció en el aire, junto con su último aliento. Sólo quedó una carta, la cuál voló hacia su mano._

- Desde ahora adornarás el_ Salón de la Flama_. Y esperarás ahí, hasta qué los demás Arcanos te regalen su compañía.-

_Fue y dejó la carta en dicho cuarto, flotando en su lugar correspondiente en la pared, mientras la Flama ardía sin cesar como lo hiciera desde el Inicio de los Tiempos._

**Fin.**


End file.
